


The German and his Jew

by stormie92



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Strain - Freeform, Vampires, WW2 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tv show The Strain.<br/>Set during WW2.<br/>Abraham Setrakian is a Jewish man at a concentration camp who has been chosen to crave a strange box by SS Nazi Thomas Eichhorst. Feelings ensue and what happens in the dark comes to light. Does Abraham have it in him to do what must be done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy the story!!
> 
> The first part is the shortest, do forgive me.

Abraham slaved away at the mysterious box Sturmbannführer Thomas Eichhorst requested him to make. He glanced around making sure no one was near and put down his work tools wiping away at beads of sweat that trickled down his face. He turned to face the other side of the building where his fellow friends worked with silver each and everyday. “One day soon I will get some silver” he whispered quietly to himself. Abraham knew it was his only chance of survival against the evil that haunted the already tormented concentration camp.

A door creaked opened and Abraham jumped back to his spot picking up his tools to start carving where he left off. Behind him he heard the Sturmbannführer say “Ah, A-230385. Wunderbar!” as he examined the box. “As I have said before you have such a great talent. You work well with your hands. Tell me, Abraham, are you enjoying this?”His eyes gleamed as he looked upon his favorite Jew. Abraham forced a smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, it is… better than the other things out there. It gives me great pleasure.” He looked up and saw that the German was still staring. As fast as he looked he broke eye contact.  
“It brings me pleasure as well to see this work.” He rubbed his hands along the top of the box and stopped shortly before touching Abraham’s hands. Thomas reached into his jacket and pulled out a sandwich. “Here, for your work.”He saw Abraham shake his head no. “Do not deny me, boy. Take it… it is alright.” Softly he placed it down and Abraham reached out to take it.  
“Thank you..” he whispered.

The German looked up at him and nodded his head. “Get back to work, A-230385” and turned around to leave. “I will return later tonight to see more of the work.”


	2. The German and his Jew

Hours passed and the sun gave in to the moon. Darkness filled the camp and the German had kept his promise.

“A-230385...” he listed off as he walked in. “I think you already know what I am going to say so I will not speak them.” He admired the work all over as he talked. “Do you know what this represents?”

Abraham lied as he shook his head and looked up at the Sturmbannführer . “What does it mean?”

He laughed at the answer. “I figured you would have some idea... without ruining all the mystery of the box, let me just say it has to do with that wonderful mythology of your people. You are smart, Abraham. It will come to you.”

“Perhaps” he replied back with a shiver. Those were the last things he would want to come to him... The creatures of the damned. “Are you one of them?” He blurted out by accident. “I... I am sorry, Sturmbannführer . I have no idea-”

The German glared at him and smirked. “One of what, Jew?”

Panic struck him as he just looked down at the box. The German glanced down and could not help but smile.

“Ahh, Abraham.... Am I one of them? What do you think?” he shrugged. “Speak freely.”

“Why else have me build this box? If not for the th-” He stopped talking.

“A-230385... Have you seen something?”

Abraham shook his head. “No, sir. I have not.” He prayed that Thomas did not see his lie.

“My dear boy, I am not anything but a person who is trying to do their job for their master.”The tone in his voice had started to change into slightly annoyed. “Now.... Sit.”He growled.

Abraham did as he was told and sat down immediately. The German Sturmbannführer sat down in front of him and just looked upon Abraham. “Are you hungry?” he asked. Abraham shook his head no. “Thirsty?” He asked taking out a bottle of liquor.

“I do not drink..I am sorry.”

“Entertain me..” He handed the bottle to Abraham who took a sip and passed it back. Thomas took a few big gulps and placed it on the box between the two men.

“I like you, A-230385.” He smirked evilly as he saw the flash of discomfort cross the other mans face.

“T...Thanks.” He muttered pushing the bottle away and towards the middle of box. The Sturmbannführer sighed and reached for it taking another big swig.

“My A-230385... I am not anything yet.” He started to speak more and more after each sip of the booze. “Not yet.. I am like you. A humble servant to his master. “ He shrugged his shoulders. “Well, my two masters.” A smile formed on his face. “I cannot tell you about this box but I know already what you have witnessed here. You lied to me earlier....” Slowly he looked up and at Abraham who was just sitting staring at the box. Abraham was afraid to look because he heard the emphasis on the words “you lied to me” and he did not know what to expect. “I should have figured you'd lie. Hitler warned us about the Jews....” Thomas paused for a mere second.. “I do NOT want you to lie to me EVER again. Do you understand, A-230385? “

“Would it matter? You would find out the truth anyway.” Abraham spoke calmly and looked below the other mans eyes. By no means did he want to make eye contact after saying what he just did.

“It would matter because then I would have to punish you. A fate worse than death.” He placed his finger over the hooded man on the box. “Abraham.... what do you think of this? Of me? And do not lie.” A hint of desperation was heard within his voice. Abraham sighed and shook his head. After all of the things he had witnessed and had to deal with, this made him panic the most. One wrong word or one small lie and only God would know what would come next.

“ Sturmbannführer.... In all honesty, making this box is an honor. It is better than all the other jobs there are to do here. Something I am good at... Something that may ensure that I live through this war started by your beloved Hitler.” He gulped. “As for you? You have been kinder than most German guards here. I... in return for what you said earlier... like you as well.” He looked at the face of the main and studied his feature. Anyone could clearly tell by look at the Sturmbannführer he was a purebred German. The bone structure stuck out like a sore thumb and was charming. Thomas's bright blue eyes pierced through any soul they looked at and whether Jew or not, they were susceptible to his charm. Deep inside his bones Abraham cringed at what he thought about the man... it was wrong, but there was no denying it. He did like the German. “And Sturmbannführer, since I am able to speak freely.” He glanced to the box. “I hope you know what you are doing. These creatures are dangerous. I would hate to see anything bad happen to you... Sometimes people believe that these demons can answer your every pray... but the truth is they lead to nothing but a fiery damnation and death. Bad things will happen and I don't want to see you suffer like I have to witness everyday.” He stopped speaking and stood up. “I should get back to work, sir.”

Sturmbannführer Eichhorst stood up. “Sometimes, A-230385, the things we do are for the best. Get back to work.” Abraham heard just a small tinge of sadness.

“Sir? Are you going to come back?” He asked curiously.

“Of course I am. I need to make sure this box is in perfect condition. I will return.” He straightened his uniform and grabbed the bottle of alcohol. Slowly he took a few short steps before saying one last sentence.

“Do us all a favor and try to stay out of trouble. He won't harm you... Not yet anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what happened with the spacing, hopefully it looks okay.


	3. The German and his Jew

Eichhorst’s last words swirled through Abraham’s head as he put down his work tools. Everything had been quiet since the German left and Abraham knew he must get his thoughts together. He walked in circles are the box as the words “He won’t harm you… Not yet” played over and over in his mind like a broken record in his head. He walked over to the closed door and opened it with a few tools he had on him. Walking in he hurried to where he knew the silver was located and took a few pieces he knew would not be missed. When he could he would shape them into a knife and keep it with him. The doors creaked and he hurried to shut the one he had opened. Carefully he hid the silver inside his footwear. It was not the most comfortable thing but he knew it had to do   
for now.

“A-230385” the voice came from behind him just as he picked up a tool by the box. “Great craftsmanship.” He ran his along the design of the box making sure to trace every inch with his fingers. “Perfect.”

“Sturmbannführer… now that the box is finished what will become of me?”

“You will go back to normal duties for now unless another project comes along.” He smiled as he took his hand off of the box. “Is that alright?”

“Y..yes, sir.” Abraham would not have admitted it right there, but he was glad to finally be done with the box. The imagine on it haunted him every night and reminded him what was out there lurking within the dark. The imagine of the strigoi and the real thing feasting on the almost lifeless bodies of the Jewish people in the camp. “It is alright.”

The German nodded his head. He motioned for the Jew to sit and stood directly in front of Abraham. “In a few days, A-230385, things will be different.”

“How so?” Abraham was hoping that different would be a good thing. However, he knew the truth by now that in the Hell he was living in, different could mean death.

The German sighed and shook his head. “I should not even be saying this to you, Jew… But there has been a change in the war. The allies are getting closer and closer each day. Some of you Jews will be lucky whereas the rest of you will quite obviously die.”

Abraham took a deep breath in and avoided eye contact when he asked his next question. “How? Die how? By the hands of Germans? Or that creature?”

“oh, my dear A-230385. Getting brave now, are we not?’ He enjoyed where this conversation was heading. I love the way you squirm, Abraham. He thought as he move a step closer. “It depends on how your night goes. Death by whatever you are seeing will come at night…. and death by us Germans in the morning. Have a nice night thinking about that.” Thomas turned and started to walk towards the door.

“Wait!” Abraham yelled. “Just…. stay for a few minutes longer before I must go back to my bed and you to yours.”

“What for?” Annoyance rang through his voice. “I have told you enough, you Jew!”

“Please… Why are you doing this?” Abraham knew deep down that he was getting on the nerves of the Sturmbannführer and that he should stop. He could not bring himself to do it… although he despised the Nazi in almost every way, there was love in the sick and twisted relationship that the two men share. The German slowly turned around and looked at Abraham.

“Power… A-230385. A new world order that will work, unlike the plan that the Führer had formulated. A perfect world.” He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them he pulled up a chair near his favorite Jew. “What else do you care to know?” 

He chuckled as he shook his head. “I will only answer a few more questions.”

Abraham was shocked at the confession and willingness to answer more questions. “Okay… You must know of the stories, yes? You will loose your soul.”

“Mhm, I have heard everything there is to know. Spoken with those who dabble within the occult. Does it matter if I loose my soul? Will I go to this Hell that you, your people and your God believe in?” He took a breath and continued talking. “You have witnessed many horrible things, Jew…. The deaths of people you care about and love… Demons in the night… yet nothing. Not a SINGLE thing from this God of yours. Where is he now?”

“He will show himself one day… and yes, your soul will-”

“No, Abraham” his voice growled as he continued on “My soul will not do anything. When I die I will become something greater than your imaginary God.”

Thoughts and questions went racing around inside his mind to ask, but one became clearer than anything. “Why did you say that he would not harm me? Not yet anyway. It has been bothering me for hours now.” He connected eyes for a brief second and then looked down at the dirt floor. He heard a soft laugh come the Sturmbannführer and became uncomfortable at what he had just asked.

“Been racing around in your thoughts, huh? My voice nothing but an echo within that mind of yours, ja?” He smiled as he reached his hands out to touch Abraham’s face. Softly he lifted the Jews face up making eye contact with the now nervous Abraham. “You wish to know? I requested he not harm you in anyway. Why do you think that so many countless nights he drank upon your fellow rats and never once came to you?”

“I thought that maybe he only attacked those that were sleeping or…” He stopped talking. The next words that were going to come out of his mouth were “near death” but he knew that most of the people in the camps were near death. “I was not sure. Why did you do that? According to you, your Nazi friends and your Hitler I am nothing but a filthy infestation. I am nothing.”

Thomas, for the first time, felt almost bad for the Jew that sat in front of him. The words that Abraham spoke were true and there was no doubting that. The Nazis and fellow Germans believed that the Jewish people were just rats that needed to be exterminated. Even though Thomas believed in everything that Hitler spoke of and knew what must be done, he started to care for the talented Jew. “You may be nothing, Jew… but to me you are something. You are my pet.” Those were the only words that came to his mind. Pet. My pet. My human toy. My plaything. “Despite everything that has happened or will happen, despite the fact that I should kill you right now for being a damn Jew who likes to stick his nose where it does not belong and despite how I should feel towards you as Sturmbannführer in the Germany army… I like you. A part of you reminds me of, well, me. You are intelligent.” He stopped there knowing a few more words he could use but chose not to. From the small flashes of discomfort that flashed across Abraham’s face to the burning curiosity to fire that burned bright within Abraham’s soul to stay alive, Thomas enjoyed the pleasure he received from playing with his human Jew toy and knew he would until the day Abraham died. “And let us be clear on another thing, A-230385. Another reason I asked him to not harm you? It is simple… You are mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

Abraham jumped up quickly and backed away. “You plan on making me join in this? Or just draining me dry?”

Thomas stood up and walked towards the shaken Abraham laughing. “It depends on how well this all works out.”

“What?” He backed into the wall.

“You will see. But for now?” He moved closer to Abraham until there was no room for the young man to escape. “For now you are safe.” The German turned and began to leave the room again.

“You are a good man… At least a part of you is. Or you would have killed me by now.” Abraham yelled out stopping the Sturmbannführer in his tracks.

“A-230385, by now you should realize that are no good men. In each and everyone of us there is an evil that grows within our souls. Consuming us each day until the darkness is all we have left. You yourself cannot deny that.” Without turning to look at the young Jew he walked out of the room and to his sleeping quarters.

Abraham leaned against the wall when another guard came down to take him back to his own sleeping quarters. He kept thinking about the whole conversation he had just had with the Sturmbannführer and that the German was right… That deep inside all humans there was a hint of darkness. Countless times Abraham had imagined over and over in his head hurting the Sturmbannführer. Was that a thought someone good would think about? He sighed and sat down on his bed when he got inside. When all the guards left he reached under his bed and checked to make sure the silver knife was still there he had crafted earlier in the week. Thankfully, it still was. It was not much but it offered him a little sense of comfort during the long nights that came. Inch by inch darkness took over and Abraham got down on his back clutching the knife.

It felt like hours passed until he felt a change in the atmosphere. Within seconds he heard a quiet gasp and he turned his head to see the creature drinking from someone three beds down. He blinked and it was gone. A sound from his right caught his attention and the creature was one bed over draining the blood from its other victim. Abraham grasped the knife that still rested in his hand even tighter before. In his head he prayed that it would go away and he looked at the bunk that rested above his. Carefully he twisted his head back to the right and the creature was gone. Abraham let out a soft sigh believing that it was finally gone. Rolling over he slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the creature standing before him. “W…what do you want?” he managed to get out. The creature grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up into the air. Its head swayed from side to side as it observed Abraham.  
“You think I have not noticed? Watching me. Fearing me. Dreading me.” Its voice haunting in every way as it continued to speak. “Crafting silver into this?” He glared down at the knife. “Will not harm me. He wants you safe…. for himself. I shall respect that. Ab…ra..ham.” It sounded his name out and Abraham had chills pulse through his whole body. Terrified he look away and the creature dropped him to the floor. Abraham was surprised and tried to crawl away but before he could the creature grabbed his hands and squeezed them until Abraham screamed out in pain.

“This… this… this is hurting me!! You promised the Sturmbannführer..” He felt tears start to swell up in his eyes as his bones began to make cracking noises. “P..please..”  
“For now.” It whispered into Abraham’s ear before letting go of his hands and disappearing into the night. There was nothing Abraham could do except move back to his bed where he sat the rest of the night in fear and pain. Slowly and painfully he would move his fingers for a few short seconds to remind himself they were not broken. He heard a door quietly squeak open and he dropped down onto the floor. “Please…. Do not hurt me.” He whispered softly under his breath.  
“I will not hurt you.” A familiar voice whispered into his ear. It was the Sturmbannführer. “Get up and move quietly, one word and I will…” He stopped talking and began walking towards the door. “Are you coming?” Thomas hissed. Abraham stood up and raced towards the German.

“Where are we-” Abraham started to ask before being muted by Thomas.

They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached their destination. Standing in the middle of the freezing cold snow covered woods stood a cabin. Abraham looked around and saw nothing but trees for miles. “Do not even think about running, A-230385. You would be dead before sunrise.”

“The thought did not cross my mind.” The young man cringed at the obvious lie but was pleased when the German did not acknowledge it. “Where are we?”

“My cabin. We need to have a talk, A-230385.”

“Your master came-” He was interrupted again.

“Gave you a visit, yes, I know. I am still learning but he and I are connected mentally.” he spoke fast and almost desperately. “Therefore I can sometimes see what he sees and hear what he hears. He chose me and I, in return, chose him.” His voice started to become cold and dead. “Why do you think I risked everything to receive you?” Thomas picked up the pace to the cabin and started a small fire in the fireplace. “Get warm.” He ordered as he walked into a bedroom.

Abraham sat down by the fireplace and rubbed his hands. It was a cold night and the clothes the Nazis made the Jews wear did not offer to much protection from the elements. The door to the bedroom the Sturmbannführer went into had now opened and he walked out wearing casual clothes. It made Abraham break a small smile to see the frightening Nazi dressed in khakis and a red sweater. Abraham had noticed in the other mans hand was a long black trench coat. When Thomas was close enough to Abraham he reached his hand out. “I may be heartless, but you must be cold. Please..” he tossed the coat into Abraham’s lap who quickly put it on.

“Thank you, Sturmbannführer.” He said calmly. The moment he was taken from his bed he had become worried that tonight would be his last. It seemed to Abraham that all the German wanted was to help. Hope filled his heart that maybe he would be let go by the German at sunrise and he’d be safe. That maybe the German man really did care for him and they would say their final goodbyes. His head, however, disagreed. No Nazi would be that kind and risk their lives over a Jew. Just hold onto some hope.. he thought to himself.

“You are welcome.” Thomas replied as he walked the couch and handed Abraham a warm mug of coffee. “It won’t kill you, you have my word.” A smirked crossed his face as he began to drink from his own mug. Abraham clung to the cup hoping to suck the heat out of it and then slowly took a sip.

“Thank you…” he said softly as he enjoyed the warmth. For the first time in who knows how long he felt almost human again.

“We need to talk.” Thomas started to speak. “Nothing you say will change my mind about the path I have chosen. You understand, yes?”

Abraham shook his head yes and continued to drink from the mug.

Thomas sighed. “Good. Then you will understand that you are…. troubling. To myself and the master.”

He started to feel frightened. I am in the middle of the woods in a cabin with a man who is probably going to harm me… Good job, Abraham.

“As troubling as it all is, A-230385, I still cannot hurt you in my human form. Did he harm you though?”

Carefully Abraham placed the mug on the floor as he lifted up his hands. “They are not broken, sir. I can still work. I can still be of use to you and the others. Please… I did not mean for anyt-” In shock he stopped speaking. The Sturmbannführer got down off of the couch and sat on the floor in front of Abraham. Carefully he took each of Abraham’s hands in his owns and examined them. Slowly Abraham studied the face of the German and realized that he was not happy at all.

“I am glad they are not broken… If they were at camp tomorrow you would have been done for.” He continued to exam the Jews hands before slowly bringing them to his lips and kissing them. He watched the Jews face for any sign and then started to rub them softly. “I am sorry he did that, Abraham. I told him not to harm you. That you are mine until I am done with you. Do they feel better at all?” Softly he kept rubbing them all over.

Abraham nodded and quietly said “Thank you” to the man as he massaged his aching fingers. Tonight was not at all what Abraham was expecting, but it was much better than what he had originally believed was going to happen. He broke his gaze from his hands and looked at the German in front of him. Why did Abraham feel good about this? It was wrong. Why did the Sturmbannführer feel good about this? It was wrong for him too. Abraham shook the thoughts away and admired the kindness he was witnessing even though he knew the German soldier would deny it all in a heartbeat. If he even still has a heartbeat… He sighed at his own thoughts.

“Are you alright?” the German asked.

“Yes… I am fine, thank you.” He glanced up and their eyes met. Abraham tried to force himself to not smile but ended up smiling anyway. Those eyes… you could drown in them. He thought to himself before breaking away and looking around at the cabin. It was everything he figured it would be. Dark and dreary. A perfect home away from home for a German Nazi S.S soldier. Thomas just sat there still touching and massaging Abraham’s hands. Quietly, he laughed to himself.  
Thomas let go of Abraham’s hands after thirty minutes and stood up. “We should go to bed, A-230385. I need to have you returned to work tomorrow. Tonight, we will sleep here.” He walked into the bedroom and came out with a blanket and pillow. “Here.” He motioned for Abraham to come and get them.

“Thank you, sir.” He turned and walked towards the couch.

“If you wake up and leave before I do, I will hunt you down till the world ends.”

“I will not do that, sir.” As nice as it sounded to get up and leave, he knew it’d be a death wish.

Thomas walked into his room and closed the door. It did not stay that way for long and within six minutes his door opened wide. “A-230385…”

Abraham stood up quickly. “Yes, sir?” He had wondered what happened and considered that maybe the German did not trust him alone so close to the door.

“Come here.” The German barked at the Jew. Abraham walked over as fast as he could and stood in front of his Sturmbannführer.

“Sir?” He curiously asked.

Without saying a word the German grabbed Abraham by his back and forced him into the room. Abraham fell onto the floor with a loud thud and just rested there in fear.  
What….is…happening…

The German strolled over and lifted the Jew up off the floor. The next thing that happened shocked both the men… Thomas leaned over and kissed Abraham. The kiss was passionate in certain ways and almost violent in others. Abraham yanked away from the grip that Thomas had on him and look at the man. Thomas shook his head in disbelief. “Get out NOW.” He yelled at the top of his lungs. I just kissed a Jew… there are laws against this, Thomas. You did not get to be a Sturmbannführer by kissing anything. You got here by death. Thomas turned and opened the door. “Please. Get out of my damn room, now!’ His patience was growing thinner by the minute. Abraham walked to the door and stood in the doorway for second before turning around.

“No..” He said as he used up any bravery he had left within in. If he could us the German to get out of the camp he would… but he could not deny that he had enjoyed the kiss.

“No? Did you just say no to me?” the German began to laugh as he walked closer and closer to his Jew. “Wrong. Answer.”

Abraham stood in fear but did not back down. “I do not wish to leave… Not after that.” the Germans body language told Abraham everything he wanted to know and he mustered all his courage and kissed the Sturmbannführer for what seemed like an eternity. A low moan came from the German as he pushed his body against Abraham’s. The two men broke the kiss and gasped for air. Thomas stood in amazement at what his favorite Jew had just done.

“Bed… Now.” He growled at the young man that stood before him. For months he was hungry for the Jew in so many different ways and tonight he had the chance to satisfy at least one of those hungers. Tonight he would make Abraham scream out to his God.


	5. The German and his Jew

It was a few hours before sunrise and Thomas rolled out of bed. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life thus far and he looked over at the other man as he got dressed. Thomas’s hardened heart felt alive as he tapped on the Jew and handed him his stripped pajamas. “A-230385, we must get back.” He said as he walked out of the room. Thomas walked over to the door and opened it. The sky was turning a light blue, the stars began to fade away and the moon started to disappear as the sky slowly gave birth to the sun. A blast of winter air came through the door and Thomas shivered as he took a step back shutting the door. “Are you ready?” He called out to Abraham. Time was important during this moment because he knew the Jew had to be back at the camp before call. 

“I am…” Abraham said with sadness in his voice.

“Good, lets go…” He touched Abraham’s shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. “Grab that coat.. You can use it until we get closer to the camp.”

Their footprints from the night before were now covered with a new layer of snow only to be damaged by the new prints. Both men walked faster to the camp as to not risk their jobs or their lives. What seemed like hours the night before seemed like only minutes to Abraham before they reached the camp. With a dissatisfied sigh he took off the black coat and handed it over to Thomas who put it on.

“Come.” Thomas motioned as he snuck Abraham back in. “Today…” he hesitated and then shook his head. “You will see.” He turned around and left the young man at the doors. Then sun started to lift higher up into the sky and Abraham took a minute basking in the warmth that it offered before going back into his bed. He knew that if he was caught there would be a price to pay and it was one he had not wished to be apart of. After a few minutes he walked inside and to his bed where he sat down. There was no use going to sleep now.

“All Jews line up now!” A German soldier ordered from outside. Everyone left their beds and their jobs to do as they were told. One by one they were looked at by German S.S doctors and told to go to either the left or right. One would ensure their safety and life for another day…. the other would grant them death inside the showers. Abraham glanced down at his hands and silently prayed to himself how thankful he was they were not broken. When he got closer to the front of the line he noticed a familiar face… the Sturmbannführer stood up front and center with one of the doctors and he was helping look over the Jews. Soon enough Abraham found himself up front and center with the two men. Sturmbannführer Eichhorst looked over him and nodded. “A-230385, to the right” he answered and pushed him off to the right. There he was greeted with another S.S soldier who told him that he had been approved medically and physically fit. “Another day for you, Jew.” The man scolded as he shoved Abraham away. Once he knew he was far enough away from any Germans he let out a sigh of relief. “Another day…” he whispered to himself. He collapsed on the ground by the fence and quietly sobbed to himself. Many times now he had came face to face with death and yet he was still there. He had lost most, if not all, of his family and on a day to day basis his friends from the camp where disappearing into thin air. Yet Abraham Setrakian stilled lived and it gave him faith in something.

Abraham quickly walked around the camp trying to see if he could find the Sturmbannführer before he had to go and dig for his work. No matter where he looked he could find the German anywhere and he knew that he could not just walk up to any soldier and ask to him. He looked one more time before going off to do his job for the day and even then when he was digging he would still glance from time to time to see if he could spot the man who saved his life. A few minutes before the Jews would be released and sent back to their beds Abraham overheard two soldiers speaking.

“Where is Sturmbannführer Eichhorst?” The youngest asked.

“He had some private work to do after he sentenced the Jews earlier. Something about a box and that he would return at some point. A Sturmbannführers’ work is never done and the man always seems to be busy. No more questions, just guard.” The other guard replied back before telling the slave laborers to get up and inside. Abraham raced inside and to his bed where he collapsed. No…. That is why I could not find you! His mind was racing and he knew what he had to do.

As slyly as he could Abraham packed a small bag with a few pieces of bread he had hidden days before and his tiny silver knife. He waited until the sunset and the moon rose up over the trees before attempting his journey. As it grew darker and darker by the minute he snuck outside and look around the fence trying to find an easy way out. A long piece of wood was located over by one of the workshops and he got an idea. Quickly he raced over, grabbed it and placed it over the barbed wire fence. “You can do this” he said as he started to walk on the board. Seconds later the board began to creak and he raced up to the top and jumped over the fence before it snapped in half. Painfully he landed on the ground and let out a small whimper before standing up. In the midst of a quiet night he was afraid that the board breaking would have echoed through the whole camp and that the Germans would come to find the source. He raced into the woods and followed his memory to where the cabin was located. Abraham only prayed and hoped that is was not to late.


	6. The German and his Jew

Thomas walked a few feet behind the cabin and looked around making sure he was not being followed. He stood in front of cellar door and took out a flashlight as he opened the doors disappearing down the steps. Once he was down there he set up candles all round the room and lighted them all up. Patiently he walked around the room and waiting for the master to come to him. Everything is all set up and as you requested Thomas thought to himself as he began to get infuriated. He took out a flask of alcohol that he taken with him to enjoy while he waited. Thomas opened it and started to sip on it hoping that it would calm his anger. What seemed like an eternity to Thomas stood up and threw the flask across the room. “Why have you forsaken me?” He screamed out with sorrow in his voice. “I have done everything you asked! Where are you?” He collapsed to the ground and placed his head in his hands. Seconds later he noticed from the corners of his eyes the flames of candles beginning to flicker and vanish. He glanced up and in front of him stood the master.

“I have done everything you asked, master.” Thomas said as he outstretched his arms.

The Master replied “I know, Herr Eichhorst. I thank you.”

“Please..”

“Are you ready?” The voice behind the Master’s hood asked.

“I am… To a New Order!” Thomas replied enthusiastically.

The Master removed his hood and grasped Thomas’s right arm. As Thomas gazed upon the creatures face and features the master cut open Thomas’s wrist. Thomas tried muffle his screams but it was of no use, the hard fingernail that ran across his wrist hurt and he let out a yell as his crimson red blood leaked from the wound onto his flesh then dripped down to the ground. The master in return made an incision on his hand and placed it down by Thomas’s bloody wrist. Within just a few seconds a worm worked its way up and transferred from the masters body to Thomas’s. Thomas smiled as he whispered “A new order…”

“It has been done.” The Master stroked Thomas’s cheek. “Not long now until we are one.”

Thomas let out a low moan as he felt the worm traveling inside his body. He knew that soon he would leave his former shell behind and become something new. Something stronger, faster and better than his human form. He would become immortal. A God. His body transformed and he felt the surge of energy and power that was coming to him. He started to become thirsty and blood-crazed. Only one person remained on his mind… “Abraham” he growled out as he gazed upon the door with blood shot eyes. 

Abraham his soul called out.


	7. The German and his Jew

Abraham had reached the cabin safely and rushed inside. He glanced in every room and called out the Germans name. His heart sunk when he had not receive a reply and he walked into the bedroom where they were the night before. Abraham jumped when he a noise coming from by the outside door. “Sturmbannführer?” He called out. No reply. “Sturmbannführer?” Abraham tried once more before sneaking up to the door to get a look. “Oh no...” He whispered to himself. What stood in the doorway was what remained of his Sturmbannführer... Pale skin, thin hair falling out, growling noises and blood shot eyes that searched the room. Abraham turned and pressed himself up against the wall trying to calculate what to do. By now his heart rate had rocketed and he was shaking... He was doubting if he could do what had to be done.

The Sturmbannführer walked inside and started to get closer to where Abraham was standing. Why did you do this? He asked inside his mind. He turned his head and fell sideways when he saw the blood thirsty man he use to know was now standing in the doorway to the room. Trapped he thought.

“Abraham...” Thomas called out as he turned his head to where Abraham was standing. “Abraham....”

Abraham stood in complete shock as the Sturmbannführer called out his name. “Y-yes?”

“Leave... Now...” Thomas replied as his voice started to break.

“W-why did you do this? I cared... about you.” Abraham walked slowly towards Thomas who moved out of the way revealing the door.

“Just go... The voices inside my head want me to drain you dry... To turn you.” He flinched his neck to the side resulting in a loud crack of bone. “Abraham...” We come after those we love. He thought as he watched the young Jew try to figure out what to do. Abraham heard the voice inside his head and jumped towards the bedroom door backing away.

“You come after those you love? For blood?”

Yes.

“How can I hear you?” Abraham started to wonder if he had gone completely mad.

We share a connection. Thomas closed his eyes as Abraham heard a weird noise coming from the man. Abraham opened his mouth to ask another question but before he could Thomas attacked him pushing him to the floor.

“Sturmbannführer, no!” He screamed as he tried to push the man off him. “Please, come back to me!” It was of no use. Abraham reached down inside his pocket and ripped out his silver knife stabbing it into the Germans neck. The neck of the newly made monster looked as though it was bubbling before drips of white colored blood came out. Thomas jumped to his feet and screeched ripping the knife out of his neck. He glance at it before tossing it to the ground. Thomas backed away a few inches from Abraham and shot his tongue out at the man trying to latch on. Abraham ducked and ran towards the door gasping for air. He knew he would not be able to stop Thomas with just his little knife and his weak strength from malnutrition.

“Please, please! Stop this...” He begged once more as the Germans tongue shot out towards Abraham. “Come back to me...” Abraham cried out as his eyes started to tear up. The German stopped just a few feet away from Abraham and watched the man.

Abraham. You must leave me. Only in time will I regain pieces of me... until then, until I feed... I will only hurt you.

Abraham knew better but he walked closer towards his former Sturmbannführer. Carefully he moved passed him never taking his eyes off the German and picked up the knife without being seen. “Sturmbannführer? I... This hurts.” He was not lying when he uttered those words. It felt as though what was left of his heart was slowly being ripped out and that at any second he could die from the pain.

I know.

“Will we ever see each other again?”

I have seen the future, Abraham. We will see each other again.

“What becomes of us?” Abraham asked as he wiped away a tear that started to fall.

You are still my Jew and I am still your German... this time, however, you are the hunter and I am the hunted.

“I am sorry...I...I lo-” He tried to speak out but his words would not form. He looked down at the knife in his hand and put it away. It would be of no use now.

Do not be sorry for this. This was my choice. And I feel the same too. I came for you first. Now... Run away, Abraham. We will meet again someday.

Abraham nodded in agreement but before he left he took the Germans black trench coat. He ran outside into the freezing cold night and placed the jacket on him. Sickness overtook him as he ran as fast he could to get away from the cabin, the camp and all the memories that would forever haunt him in his sleep. Once he knew he was far enough away he wrapped the coat around him tighter and looked up at the moon as his tears started to fall from his eyes. “Why?” He whispered to himself and as he felt a part of him die.

Abraham felt his heart breaking inside his chest as he repeated the Germans words inside his head. That was his destiny. He knew from that moment on that he would not only kill the man he loved and who loved him back, but that he would hunt him down until the end of times. He would be nothing but a Jewish strigoi hunter and his prey would be his Nazi strigoi.


End file.
